Somebody else
by Kitthe
Summary: This is a non-magical song fic. hope you will like it. song is Somebody Else by 3 doors down. I do not own or make money from either the lyrics or the charactes.


This is a song fic about Harry and Lilly. Song is Somebody Else by 3 doors down. This is a non-magical fic.

I do not the characters or the song lyrics.

**Somebody Else**

_The shades gone up  
>Mothers staring down<br>She don't know where he's been  
>Or how long he's been out<em>

_She said 'Boy I'm tired of waiting up while your out with your friends'  
>He said 'Mom I'm TRYING and I'm living my life the best way that I can'<em>

Lilly stood waiting patiently for Harry as he took his jacket off before she spoke up. "Harry you know I am just worried about you, ever since your dad died…" She trailed off into her own thoughts before she turned and went upstairs.

Harry sighed looking after his mother. "Mom I am not my dad and I'm not a child anymore!" He yelled after her before storming to his own room slamming the door.

_Cause I'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine I'm living  
>Don't you know me? I wont ever let you down<em>

Curling up on his bed Harry looked to the photo of his father holding a 3 year old Harry that had James police cap on his head. His father looked so happy on the picture, Harry sighed, and no he was not his father and never would be. And he would never die letting his mother down as his father had done. James had been shot on duty the day after that photo was taken. A hostage situation had gone wrong.

_The day has come  
>The SON is moving on<br>She don't know where he'll go  
>Or when he's coming home<em>

_She said 'Son take care, don't let your dreams get too far out of sight'  
>He said 'I love you now, don't worry about me you know I'll be fine'<em>

Harry went to his car and drove off to his new home close by the collage he had chosen to study at. He looked into the rare mirror at the form of his crying mother. Now he could finally find his own way into life without the ghost memory of his father hovering over him.

_Cause I'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine I'm living  
>Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down<br>No  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>Don't you know me? __I wont ever let you  
>I wont ever let you<em>

Harry looked to the photo of his mother. He had called her to let her know he had done well on the test. She had been so proud about him and wanted him to come home. All he had answered were. "Maybe next year, I have work to do." Then he had hung up on her.

_What they say  
>What they know<br>What they think won't ever bring me down  
>This life is mine and I am my own<em>

_I'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine I lead  
>Don't you know me?<em>

Harry stepped into his old home, after all these years the whispers never died, his mother had passed away lonely in the end and now he had to take care of everything here. Harry missed his lover but had told him it wasn't needed to come along. He missed the blonde hair and the blue eyes. He indeed was his own now and needed to move along from this as well. The funeral had been silent only a few people. Yet the whispers of his return were all over town. His old girlfriend had the nerve to show up by the house to say she had waited all these years for him.

_I'm trying to be somebody  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>This life is mine I'm living  
>Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down<br>NOOOOO  
>I'm not trying to be somebody else<br>Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down  
>I won't be nobody else<em>

Harry cuddled to his lover a smile on his face as he closed his eyes. Now he was free to be his own. His lover was wonderful to him and their family had accepted him as he where and not for who his father was, that was what mattered the most for him.

_This life is mine and i am my own_

The cursive text is the song. This fic came to me as I listened to the song. I am HP freak I know. And you can all try to figure out who this lover is. ^^;


End file.
